Parenthood begins?
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Kitty ends up pregnant with her and Dudley's first child which she later gives birth to and they show for the best of themselves. This is the Introduction of my one DudleyXKitty Kid, Cookie. Sorry if this isn't a good one but I did my best but enjoy. One-Shot.


**Hey Guys! I know I know... I haven't wrote anything for a while and especially a T.U.F.F. Puppy one... Lazy with Summer Time, Back to School and Writer's Block :'(... anyway this is an AU Story of my old one, "TUFF Baby" but this one features my OWN Kudley Kid! :D The Kudley children I was using for my original Fanfics belonged to other Fans. So this Chapter is gonna start when Kitty gets pregnant... Warning: This Fanfic might contain Cuteness Overload but enjoy :)**

It was a fine day in Petropolis and everyone was in a happy mood... well almost everyone... The Number 1 T.U.F.F Agent, Kitty Katswell, was vomiting in the Toilet, feeling very dizzy as she held her stomach and vomited. Dudley Puppy, Kitty's Husband heard her as he went into the Bathroom and sees her, "Kitty!" He gasp, "Are you okay?" He said, worrying about his Wife. Kitty looked up to him from the Toilet, "Y-Y-Yes..." She said still dizzy, "I-I-I'm Fine..." But Dudley still doesn't think Kitty is okay, "Dear, I don't think you are okay" He explained, "You were puking and you sound like your sleepy"

Kitty stood up as best as she can, "I-I'm okay, Dear... really" She said about to doze off. Dudley disagrees, "Dear, I really think we should take you to the Doctor" He suggested. Kitty had no choice so she had to agree with him.

**When they got there~**

Dudley and Kitty waited for the Doctor to come in for the results about Kitty's problem until the Doctor finally came in with Papers. Dudley wanted answers right away about his Wife and Partner and he immediately burst out, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH KITTY?!" The Doctor made a weird face at him after what the Mutt said, "Your wife is okay, Mr. Puppy" Dudley was very relieved but Kitty was still confused, "But wait why do I feel sick and dizzy?" She asked wanting to know what is really wrong with her. The Doctor took a deep breath and told her, "Your pregnant, Mrs. Katswell" He said.

After what Kitty heard what the Doctor said, She was in total shock. She looked at Dudley who was in shock as well, "Dudley... are you okay?" She asked very worried. The Doctor agrees that he should leave them alone for a while, "I'll... leave you too alone..." He said as he exit out.

Kitty worries more about her husband until she snapped her fingers. Dudley woked up, "Huh? What?" He looked at Kitty who has sad look on her face and she started to cry. "Kitty, what's wrong?" He asked. Kitty looked and him with tears in her eyes, "You don't want this Baby, do you?" She asked as she continues sobbing. Dudley had a confused look until he told her, "Kitty, I do want this Baby... promise" as he held Kitty's hand. Kitty still cry tears, "A-Are you sure?" She asked. Dudley nodded, "Absolutely! I'm gonna have my own family with you and I love you more than anything else!" He exclaimed as he kissed her on the cheek. Kitty smiled, "Oh Dudley, I love you so much!" She hugged him, "I love you more than anything too... and I am very happy that I'm gonna be a Mom!" Dudley smiled said, "and I can't wait to be a Dad"

**5 Months later~**

Kitty layed on the couch, really tired. She now has a 5 month pregnant belly and she is wearing Maternity clothes; a white T-Shirt and gray sweat pants. Kitty looked at her belly, she smiled as she rubbed it gently. Suddently, Dudley came in from T.U.F.F. Headquaters. Since Kitty is pregnant, she cannot fight or work at T.U.F.F. so she needs to stay home. Kitty looks at her husband, smiling, "Hi Partner, how was work?" She asked. Dudley steached, "good Partner, beating up bad guys can really worn you out" He said. Kitty knows what Dudley said was kinda true, "How's T.U.F.F? Does the other T.U.F.F. Agents miss me?" She asked, wanting to know about them. Dudley then answered, "Yep, they really do miss you... they are starting to blame me about this" He said as he drooped his ears. Kitty got confused, "Why Dudley? You didn't do anything wrong" She said. You see ever since Dudley and Kitty got married, Dudley became more smater but is still a little Dim-witted but he still has his Fun-loving puppy nature. Dudley then replied, "They are blaming on me because I got you pregnant" He said. Kitty feels awful for him, "Aww Dudley, It's okay besides I'm sure they'll forgive you when I return" She said with a small smile.

Suddenly, she felt a little kick in her belly for the first time and got speechless. Dudley sees her, still depressed, "Kitty, is everything okay?" He asked. Kitty smiled at him, "I know what will make you feel better, Dudley..." She told him. Dudley got confused on what she is talking about, "What do you mean?" He asked. Kitty knew what she is doing, "Come here". Dudley went over her, Kitty placed Dudley's hand onto her belly and Dudley starts feeling little kicks onto his hand. Dudley's ears stood up, surprised as he looked at his Wife, "The Baby just..." Kitty shook her head, "Yes... The Baby had it's first kick" Dudley smiled very big and gives his wife a kiss, "I love you, Kitty" Kitty smiled back, "I love you too, best partner ever" She said as Dudley begins to rub her belly.

**2 months later~**

Dudley and Kitty both lay down in bed, asleep but Kitty starts rolling in her bed, starting to feel painful kicks in her 7 month pregnant belly, uncomfortably which woke up her Husband. Dudley woked up and sees her rolling as he begins to shake her, "Kitty, wake up" Kitty woke up from her sleep but still feels pain, "What dear?" she said tiredly. "Is there a problem?" the Mutt asked. Kitty replied, "No Dudley, it's just the Baby is now kicking very hard and it's starting to get painful". Dudley had an Idea, "How about I fix it?" Kitty laid up in the bed, "How?" Dudley then leans to her belly, puts his hand on it and begins talking to Kitty's belly, "Are you giving Mommy a hard time?" He asked it. Kitty blushed but begins to watch. Dudley continues talking to the baby in Kitty's belly, "You little one, need to give respect to your Mommy" He said as he continues. "But I love you and I can't to hold you into my arms" He said as he kissed Kitty's belly. Kitty blushed and smiled big at the same time when she saw what her husband did, "Awwwww Dudley, that was so sweet!" Dudley smiled at her too, "Feeling better, Hon?" Kitty nodded, "a lot better, thank you dear" She said but had a question, "Dear, when you said that the baby needs to give respect to me, do you think he'll be rude to me?" She asked. But Dudley replied to her, "Aww Kitty, our little one will respect you... it might be excited to meet us" He gives her a smile. Kitty smiled as well, "Okay dear... now I can get some sleep"

**2 more months later~**

Kitty laid on the bed as Dudley talks to the baby in her belly, "So how's my little one doing?" Kitty felted a kick and rubs her stomach, "I think it's doing great, dear" She told him. Dudley got an Idea as he got his markers and starts scribbling on Kitty's pregnant belly. Kitty giggled, "Dudley, what are you doing?" Dudley continues to scribble, "drawing for the baby" He replied to her. Kitty smiled as she begins to fall asleep.

**At Night~**

Kitty is sleeping peacefully until she feels pain in her belly as she groans. Dudley heard her and got up, "Kitty, what's wrong?" He asked. Kitty sat up and looked at him as she breathed heavily, "The Baby is coming!" She almost hollared. Dudley starts to panick a little bit, "Wait right now?!" He exaggerated. Kitty could not hold it much longer, "YES! JUST TAKE ME TO A FREAKIN' HOSPITAL!" She yelled. Dudley got nervous but took her to a Hospital as quickly as he could.

**At the Petropolis Hospital~**

Kitty screamed in pain as she squeezed Dudley's hand tightly. (Ps: I'm not gonna show when the Baby comes out cause like I said before, It is not pretty :P) Kitty screamed and hollared, "WHEN IS THIS TORTURE GONNA END!?" The Doctor replied to her, "Your almost done, Mam just one more push!" Kitty screamed loudly and she did one last push but a minute later, She now hears a Baby crying. She looked at the Doctor who is holding a Newborn baby and gasp, "Is that... what I think it is?" She said very surprised. The Doctor smiled, "It sure is" He checked the Gender of the Newborn baby and told her, "It's a Boy!" Kitty smiles and faced Dudley, "We have a Son, Dear!" Dudley Smiled too of course. 5 minutes later, The Doctor officially cleaned the Newborn Son, put him in a blue blanket and handed the Baby to Kitty. When Kitty got her Newborn Son into her arms, she started crying happily tears and held her new son closer to her, "My precious baby boy..." The Boy looks a lot like Dudley but his right ear is a cat ear and it's curled at the tip of it. He has light tan fur, black spots on random places and has patches of white fur on his belly, right leg and right arm. (PS: That baby in this cover photo for this story is what Dudley and Kitty's son looks like) The newborn boy yawn cutely with his eyes still closed. Dudley went over to get a good look of his newborn son and smiles very big that he is now a Father. Kitty then suggested, "would you like to hold him, dear?" She said and Dudley nodded. Kitty gently put their new son in her husband's arms. Dudley started crying happily as he held his son in his arms. Then Kitty asked, "What do you want to name him, dear?" She laid down to rest and the white mutt picked the perfect name, "How about... Cookie?" He suggested. Kitty then said, "Cookie?" Dudley started to explain, "Well Cookie is my favorite dessert... excepted the ones I advertised for Qwacky's commercials... but he looks like a Cookie" Kitty looked at her son and he's right...it does look like a Chocolate chip cookie and smiles, "Then his name is cookie!" Dudley wagged his tail until he heard baby noises and looked at his newborn son. Cookie cooed as he begin to open his eyes and revealed to be a light blue color. Dudley smiled very big and hugged Cookie, "I love you, Cookie... just like I said..."

**Well that wraps it up! :) Hope you guys like this! I haven't watched T.U.F.F. Puppy in a while and there are episodes I still need to watch but I hope to see them. Sorry if I made grammer or spelling mistakes in this ^^; More Fan Fics coming soon;) Flaming is unacceptable but peace out! :D**


End file.
